Improvements to post-harvest preservation of fruit is desirable as the handling of fruit during the transport from the farm to a commercial grocer can lead to damage to the fruit as well as early ripening due to the exposure of the fruit to ripening factors. One issue is that consumers may prefer fruit that has had minimum handling; by the farm, during packaging, at the point of sale presentation and by other consumers, ultimately reducing contamination and bruising. The more delicate and higher value the fruit, such as stone fruits, the more of a problem multiple handling becomes.